gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ninerfan83
Welcome -- [[User:MythHunter 007|'MythHunter 007']] [[User talk:MythHunter 007|'Talk']] 03:26, June 15, 2016 (UTC) }} RE: Help With pleasure :) Looking forward to seeing you here editing except if you violate the Media/Image policy again. [[User talk:GTAFan86|'talk']] • 18:01, November 6, 2016 (UTC) : May I ask what I had done wrong with my previous image post to have violated the Media/Image Policy so I can avoid it happening again? Ninerfan83 (talk) 18:06, November 6, 2016 (UTC) :: You don't named correctly like you did your second image and don't licensed correctly. It should be name like you did in second pic and, should be licensed as " ". [[User talk:GTAFan86|'talk']] • 18:14, November 6, 2016 (UTC) ::: Ok. I hadn't read the image policy before so I didn't know. Thanks for making me aware of it. I also wasn't sure how to copyright it cause it was a snapmatic pic I had taken in-game, so I just went with the only one that looked like it worked for it. So thanks for making me aware of that. Ninerfan83 (talk) 18:35, November 6, 2016 (UTC) :::: Don't mention it. You can ask me or any Staff member whenever you need help. [[User talk:GTAFan86|'talk']] • 18:40, November 6, 2016 (UTC) "Stock" If you're going to add "Stock" to the tables, at least add the values. It doesn't take a genius to currently do what you're doing, and you're wasting edits by doing so. If you continue to add "Stock" and fail to add any actual content to them, I will have to begin reverting your edits. Monk Talk 20:43, November 6, 2016 (UTC) :The problem with that is the stock value isn't always the same. The value of going back to the stock option depends in the upgrade option that was put in the vehicle. Probably be easier to just not include the "stock" option in the edits? Ninerfan83 (talk) 21:01, November 6, 2016 (UTC) ::Glad to know you don't even know what you're doing, or what the point of what you're doing is. You've said it yourself - don't include it, hence that was the reason it was done in the first place. Monk Talk 21:03, November 6, 2016 (UTC) :::I had said that in a previous post. So help me out. I already asked for help on if I'm doing something wrong, point me in right direction. I would greatly appreciate it. Ninerfan83 (talk) 21:18, November 6, 2016 (UTC) ::::We don't need to add Stock - that's it, it's simple. What more can I help you with? - Monk Talk 21:20, November 6, 2016 (UTC) :::::Where can I go to find out how to start a template up for the vehicles. More specifically the Horns. Ninerfan83 (talk) 03:32, November 7, 2016 (UTC) Horns page No worries, sorry if I came across as being rude. You just need to go here, scroll down and click design then add. Then write ((Main|Los Santos Customs/Horns)) (with curly brackets instead) and save. You also need to create this page. MightyDuck01 (talk) 10:29, November 7, 2016 (UTC) RE: Screenshots I am playing games on console but, i don't know how you take screensot from consoles. Sad to say, i cannot help you with this. GTAFan86 (talk) 10:22, November 24, 2016 (UTC) Screenshots AFAIK you can't take a screenshot on the Xbox 360. To take a screenshot on the Xbox One you need to double tap the Xbox button then press Y, and on the PS4 you need to hold down the share button for a few seconds. On the PS3 you need to press the PS button and the start button at the same time. MightyDuck01 (talk) 22:12, November 24, 2016 (UTC) :I'm not 100% sure, but I think you can upload it to OneDrive, then from there you can save it your computer. MightyDuck01 (talk) 05:18, November 25, 2016 (UTC) ::How have you been editing the wiki? MightyDuck01 (talk) 06:49, November 25, 2016 (UTC) :::My phone. I've been going to the Computer version on my phone.Ninerfan83 (talk) 07:09, November 25, 2016 (UTC) ::::Then you can download OneDrive on your phone and save the pictures. MightyDuck01 (talk) 07:32, November 25, 2016 (UTC) RE: Connecting to other wikias (or sth) text, no need to thanks Indep (Wanna map?| ) 06:48, November 26, 2016 (UTC) RE: Here. I noticed the info was there, but it was rather messy being with the Warehouse-related info and lacked a proper order, so I decided to split them. -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 19:10, December 19, 2016 (UTC) :No problem :) -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 19:35, December 19, 2016 (UTC) A couple of things Hi. I'm helping out with the custom plates list while I am working on the export vehicles. A couple of points. #Work in progress does not need to be commented out/hidden until it is complete. If you want to try to keep some long-term work "private" until it is complete, it is best to do it on your sandbox pages and then copy it to the public page. #Your plate images are quite small. Are you still screen capturing from your XBox One? I don't know if it gives you any image editing tools (like cropping etc) like the PS4 does. I'm using PC. What I do is use the ingame camera view to zoom in as close as I can as square-on as I can get and then screenshot it (for maximum resolution) and crop to size maintaining 16:9 aspect ratio. Let me know if you need any help. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 00:13, February 9, 2017 (UTC) Vehicle Cargo Yeah, looks like you reinstated and updated a 10 day old version. It looked like a just a mistake rather than a deliberate rollback so I just rolled it back as I was in the middle uploading a few more images. No harm done. The page is a bit of a beast with the multiple tabbers (Monk and I are considering splitting it up a bit), so if you want to make changes, it is easier to edit by section rather than the entire page, if you get that option from your phone. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 07:23, February 12, 2017 (UTC) RE: Vehicle License Plate page Game titles should be in order of release, from oldest to new. I marked the page for cleanup because I wasn't able to do it at that time. Derp Herpington (talk) 15:57, February 14, 2017 (UTC)